


"A propos de mon Âme, Sire"

by Dragonna



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur se pinça le nez, prit une grande inspiration, se demandant certainement si envoyer l’autre taré des bûchers chez sa tante serait considéré comme un meurtre indirect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A propos de mon Âme, Sire"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.  
> Genre: Humour  
> Personnages: Arthur, Perceval.

“Sire!”

Arthur soupira, se massa les temps. _Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait au bon dieu….pour mériter une telle équipe de bras cassés_? Objectivement il n’avait rien fait de mal hein! Ou alors quelqu’un était un chouïa tyrannique. Parce que vu certains écrits

..BREF. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait encore?

“Oui Perceval?”

Son chevalier semblait aux abois “C’est le répugnateur sire!

\- Allons bon, qui il veut brûler cette fois?”

Le gallois gémit “Ben j’espère qu’il va pas venir vous embêter avec Lancelot, Ellian ou Merlin….aujourd’hui” Parce que son roi lui semblait un petit peu fatigué, ce qui signifiait généralement qu’il avait autant de patience avec la table ronde/l’église/sa femme que sa mère en avait elle-même. Et il ne ressemblait jamais autant à sa mère (ou pire à sa TANTE!) que quand il était de mauvais poil. Et il devenait un peu méchant. “Non il est venu me voir et m’a dit des choses.

\- Que vous étiez un hérétique?” 

_Après tout il avait bien tenté de le brûler une fois non?_

 Perceval, un air inquiet sur le visage s’écria “Non! QUE LE DIABLE HABITAIT MON ÂME ET QUE JE N’AURAIS PAS LE DROIT AU SALUT!

\- Ha.”  Arthur se pinça le nez, prit une grande inspiration, se demandant certainement si envoyer l’autre chez sa tante serait considéré comme un meurtre indirect “Mais encore?

\- Il m’a hurlé dessus. Je n’ai pas comprit la moitié des paroles mais…apparemment j’ai mangé de la viande aujourd’hui et c’est pas bien. Que j’irais en enfer pour ça.

-….Ha ha oui…c’est vrai. Aujourd’hui selon les écrits on peut pas manger de viande! Je sais pas trop pourquoi et je m’en fous. On mange du poisson pour éviter qu’il hurle et pour faire plaisir au père Blaise qui aurait des ennuis si il ne respectait rien et si nous ne suivions pas ces règles.

\- Et parce que je suis pas allé à la messe ce matin.”

Arthur toussota, se souvenant de son beau-père qui ronflait sur son siège. Il haussa les épaules “Ecoutez ça ne me semble pas bien grave. Le diable a autre chose à foutre que posséder l’âme de quelqu’un qui mange de la viande un vendredi et rate une messe.

\- Mais au jugement dernier. Il a dit que…

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Perceval, vous ne serrez pas envoyé en Enfer pour si peu.” soupira Arthur, qui en avait déjà marre de tout ces trucs sur la religion. Ca lui paraissait coupe-liberté comme jamais.

_Bon._

_Rectification. Envoyer le répugnateur chez sa tante sera un acte de bon sens le plus total._


End file.
